Her true feelings
by Falconfox8
Summary: Gumball thought Jamie hate him, but he might be mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to be sure, I do not own tawog or the characters.**

One day, while Gumball was on his way home from another day of boring, old school. Darwin and Anias didn't go to school today; because they were sick with the flu.

"Man, I hope Darwin is feeling better, becuase I feel **SOOOO**... bored without him." Gumball lazily moaned loudly. "How come I didn't get sick so I can stay home from school?" Gumball whined.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere someone shot a wet, slimey spitball directly in his right ear. Gumball quickly whipped around to see the culprit who shot the saliva coated paper ball. As he turned to see who was, his expression switched from anger to fear. The person has green skin, orange hair that covers her eyes, who also have horns. Her name was Jamie the school bully,she has grown a bit taller lately. Gumball just stood there frozen like a statue overflowing with fear. Gumball tried to make a break for it, but unfortunatly Jamie grabbed him by the tail, which made him squeeked from the excruciating pain plagued upon him. Jamie forcefully threw gumball to the ground.

" What have I told you about running away from me, gummypuss" shouted Jamie pinning gumball to the ground.

" Not to" Gumball said in fear " What do you want from me" He asked, shivering and shaking in fear.

" SHUT UP! I'm the one who's asking questions and not some whiney b**ch like you" She shouted in rage. making her victim quiver uncontrollably, brushing his fur against Jamies skin. She couldn't help but giggle from being tickled by Gumballs soft fur.

"Gumball I didn't realize you had such soft fur" Jamie purred. rubbing his hand on her cheek, making him blush with mixed feelings such as embaressment and confusion.

Gumball just laid there in confusion as Jamie kept cuddling him. Gumball couldn't utter a single word that could describe what's happening to him at this very moment.

"so...soft" She whispered into his ear. Gumball snapped out of his confusion and revert back into fear

" What's going on with this girl?" Gumball thought

"Hey Jamie"

"Yeah"

"Can I stand up know? This is really staring to get uncomfortable" Gumball said.

Jamie starred at him for a few minutes, then finally gets off and as soon as Gumball got up from the concrete. He tried to make a break for it again. But once again Jamie grabbed him by the tail making him fall to the ground, and consequentaly almost breaking his nose. As he tried to get up, Jamie punched him straight in the eye causing him to fall backwards.

Gumballs vision was blurry due to his new dark, and swollen shiner that he had just recieved from his bully. All he could see was Jamie standing over him with a wide grin on her face. He tried to asked why she punched him, but blacked out on the ground unconscious. She bends over beside gumball

" Oh I'm not done with you yet Gummypuss, You and I are going to have some "fun" later" She said in a soft, yet seductive tone. She walked off leaving the unresponsive body of Gumball lying stiff on the ground.

**What do you think about the story? Please review, follow, and fav this story thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**30 minutes later.**

Gumball woke up dazed out his mind while trying to stand up. " Aaagh...geez my freakin eye hurts like hell" Gumball groaned groggily. Then he heard a frightening, familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Nice to see your awake, gummypuss"

He instantly reconized who's voice that is; it belonged to none other than Jamie; who also recently attacked him earlier. She started walking towards him with a big, creepy smile.

Gumball just stood in place traumatized with fear; he wanted to run away from her, but couldn't move a single muscle because he'd just remembered what happens when he tried to run away from her.

Jamie grabbed his hand and starts rubbing slowly it against her face. Gumball felt uneasy due to jamie's wierd affection towards him. She stops rubbing his hand and starts kissing him on the neck and cheek.

Gumball snaps out of his traumatized state and breaks free from her grip. "What are you trying to do to me!?" Jamie let out a small chuckle and said " I told you before that I'm not done with you yet."

He gave her a confused look.

"Now get over here so we have some fun."

"How about hell to the F**K no!" Yelled Gumball.

Jamie sighed

" Well, I really didn't want to do this to you, but you left me no choice." Said Jamie.

"Wait what?" Gumball Questioned

Jamie sweeps Gumball's legs off the ground causing him to fall face first on the hard concrete sidewalk. She pounces on his back and grabs his right leg, then twisting and bending his leg.

Gumball shouts in pain" Aah! stop your breaking my leg!"

"That's the point I'm trying to make sure that you won't run away from me" Grunted Jamie

As Gumball stuggled to keep her from breaking his leg he felt like somthing snapped in his leg. Then tears start to form in his eyes from the exctruciating pain coming from his leg. He felt like screaming, but no no words came out of his mouth.

Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but i've been busy lately so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell was that for?" Gumball whined in pain starring at Jamie who have a wicked smile on her face."Why did you break my leg."

" I already told you baby, I don't want you running away from me and plus your leg is not broken it's just sprained."Jamie corrected Gumball.

Gumball was trying to stand up, but having trouble due to the pain. Jamie just stood their giggling at her helpless prey. After a few minutes of getting used to the pain, Gumball felt like he could limp home. Jamie stopped giggling after noticing that Gumball was trying to limp away. she grabs him by the collar of his sweater making him face towards her.

" What do you want from me and why are you doing this to me?" Gumball asked scared for his life.

Jamie didn't bother answering his question, but instead she just smiled and kissed on the lips.

"Does that answer your question gummypuss?" Jamie cooed.

"S-so does this mean you...like me?" Gumball stuttered

"Like... I think you meant love" Said Jamie.

"Love?" Gumball said

Jamie replyed "That's right I finally admit it, I love you gumball Watterson."

Gumball looked confused

" But I thought you always hated me." Gumball said

Jamie cracked a smile and kissed him on the lips then whispered in his ear.

" Since when did I ever said something like that."

Gumball pondered for moment then spoke " Well you always bullied me at school."

" True, but haven't ever realized that I bully you as a sign of affection." Said Jamie

"..."

Jamie smirked " That's right gummy this whole time I was showing my affection for you and now that you know, there's one thing i have to do to you."

Gumball gupled " Are you going to kill me ?"

She chuckled " No i'm going to do this, " she grabs gumball's head and connects her lips with his. After awhile she finally let go of gumball to let him catch his breath.

"Know that we gotten that taken care of let's take you home."

Gumball smiled and nodded his head in agreement walked home with jamie to his side, Gumball started thinking to himself.

" I guess I was wrong about Jamie this whole time now that she has finally shown her true feelings."

**The end**


End file.
